Hidden Talents
by odalys-ortiz
Summary: Lucifer is looking to pick up a new hobby but he needs a little help. Inspired by the pic from Twitter that I'm using as the cover image :)


Disclaimer: Done merely for entertainment purposes and nothing familiar belongs to me.

 _Pre A/N: Hiya fellow Deckerstar fans. So this next attempt at a story came from the photo that I saw posted from what looks to be SpoilerTV that has Lucifer maybe using Chloe as a model for a painting. Knowing this show and how much it loves to troll at very intimate moments, I wouldn't put it past them if he was really drawing a stick figure but my heart got so riled up at the possibilities that this story came to mind in an afternoon. Please forgive me for any obvious errors and I hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

Hidden Talents

"Lucifer, are you done yet?" Chloe asked, growing irritated as she began tapping her boot against the granite floor while Lucifer's hand continued to draw on the canvas with an ease she hadn't been expecting. The fading sun filtered through the shades of the large, pane window, adding a mellow ambiance to the already intimate atmosphere between them.

"Patience darling, you cannot rush perfection" he reassured her with such confidence that it only served to aggravate Chloe even more which in return, added to his own amusement before his concentration went back to project in front of him. Those long fingers that flew over piano keys with such grace and expertise went to his side to pick up an orange color pencil to apply his next idea to the canvas.

Chloe shook her head before the last bit of patience finally ran out. "This is ridiculous" she muttered before making a move to stand up.

"Ah, Detective, I've just finished" he announced, stopping her in her tracks. Then with the kind of flair that only he could possess, he flipped the canvas around for her to see.

* * *

Lucifer called her out of the blue, needing assistance with something but being vague as to what and why. Against her better judgment, Chloe agreed to meet him at what she thought would be his penthouse at Lux. Instead, Lucifer sent her an address through text that was unfamiliar to her.

So instead of heading home like she planned, Chloe found herself at a large warehouse in downtown LA. After parking her car, she carefully crossed the street to approach the building. On the side were tons of fliers plastering the brick wall, advertising different activities at the very place she would be going to. One caught her eye as she recognized the room number Lucifer wanted to meet her in. Chloe was shocked to see that it was for an art class and wondered what the extravagant club owner was planning this time.

"He better not be trying to hit on me again" she muttered angrily to herself as she pulled the heavy, metal door to enter. Inside, Chloe was met with a very tight hallway with multiple doors on either side of her. As she slowly walked down, her eyes caught pieces of paper taped to them that announced what activity was being done. Passing notices for things like yoga and group therapy, she found the door number she was looking for. The piece of line paper confirmed what she saw outside as the word _Art_ in stylish penmanship was scribbled across it.

Chloe tested the doorknob to find it unlocked and pushed it opened. "Lucifer?" she called out but didn't get an immediate response. She stepped through and heard the metal door slam behind her. As her detective's eye began to study the new environment before her, she saw supplies such as paint and easels laid out on a long table. There were a number of different size canvas and stands laid against a far wall to her right as well as a large cabinet with what she suspect was more art supplies. There was enough to host a full room of people and yet it was devoid of any kind of life besides her because the very man that invited her here in the first place was still missing. "Lucifer?" she called out again.

"Very good of you to come, Detective," his voice said from behind Chloe seemingly out of the blue, causing her to spin around.

She reached for the gun tucked in the back of her pants out of instinct before relaxing. "Dammit Lucifer, don't sneak up on me like that. I could've shot you."

He merely smirked at the comment before tucking his hands into his pant's pockets. "Promises promises Detective" he teased, leaving her to pinch the bridge of her nose in an attempt to alleviate an oncoming headache.

"What the hell am I even doing here Lucifer? I got to get back home and relieve the nanny." Before coming here, Chloe was able to get her to stay a little longer with Trixie, being sure to compensate her neighbor once she got back home.

Lucifer walked up to her and placed a hand lightly on her back. "I'm glad you asked. I was actually in need of a muse for my little project and I thought of you."

Chloe stopped in her tracks and stared at him incredulously. "Wait what? Did you ask me all the way out here to try and draw me? I'm outta here" She proclaimed without a second thought before making a beeline for the door.

"Please Detective, listen to me" and with superhuman speed, Lucifer was at the door, blocking her from leaving.

"Move Lucifer, I didn't come here so you could try to whoo me into bed again" she demanded and tried to get around him to no avail.

He, in turn, put his hands up in a defensive position. "Must you think so lowly of me Detective?" Chloe merely gave him a look that pretty much said _You give me plenty of reasons to_ before he continued. "Okay yes, my history with you in the past had been less than professional but that changed. Wouldn't you agree? I truly need your help because, for some unearthly reason, I've been unable to sleep the last couple of days."

This caught Chloe's attention as her face shift from annoyance to concern. "Are you okay?" The man was insufferable at times and there were days that she wanted nothing to do with him but through all of the craziness they've been through, she still considered him a friend and wanted to help in whatever was wrong with him. The last thing she expected was for him to suffer from insomnia, however. "You mean with how lively your lifestyle is, you still have so much pent up energy?"

Realizing that he had gotten her attention, Lucifer visibly relaxed. "Well yes, it appears that there is something else clouded my mind. One of my frequent female companions noticed and recommended that I come here. As ridiculous as I thought the idea was, I still decided to drop by. I was given access to whatever I needed by the person running the classes and allowed some privacy. Then again, I doubt that it was my charms that got through to her as for how much I offered financially for the services." Chloe rolled her eyes in response. "Either way Detective, I've been struggling to create a piece and that's why I asked you here. All you need to do is sit for me so that I could try my best to recreate you through the canvas."

Chloe shrugged her shoulders before stepping back from the door and him. "Lucifer, I'm sure that one of your many 'friends' wouldn't mind being your nude model. Why did you ask me?"

Lucifer's face grew stern at the comment. "Those women don't mean the same to me as you do Detective."

"Oh" she stated meekly, trying to absorb what he was suggesting. Finally, the last of her resolve wavered and she made her way towards on the folded chairs that were leaned up against another wall with a long sigh. "Where do you want me to sit?"

With a devilish grin, Lucifer began his instruction and the two got down to work.

* * *

Chloe was in sheer awe at the image looking back at her. Lucifer had taken ever detail of her face into account, shading around her eyes and lips to make them pop. There was darker shading around her face's edge, bringing about a glow to what she considered otherwise dull features when she looked at herself in the mirror. The eyes were haunting as they looked back at her, striking her to her very core. "Lucifer…" so overwhelmed with the end product, Chloe had to sit back down in the chair she just vacated.

"Now Detective, I apologize for the amateurish attempt but I did give it the old college try as you humans like to put it." When he looked to her, he was confused by her emotional expression as she reached up to pull at the collar of her shirt. Lucifer felt an extreme amount of remorse over the action, despising that he had caused her pain yet again. He turned the canvas back around. "Detective, I'm truly sorry if I've insulted you…"

"No…" Chloe uttered, shaking her head as she tried to recover from the sight. "It's good, it's really good" she instead complimented simply with a hoarse voice, not at all ready to tell him how she felt honored to have inspired him to make such a beautiful piece of work. She wasn't an art expert by any stretch of the imagination but seeing his interpretation of what he saw in her was on a whole different level. It wasn't simply flattering but there was true sincerity that Lucifer saw her as something more but she didn't want to voice her suspicions at the fear of him pushing her away.

Unaware of her thoughts, the smile grew on his face as he stood up, taking the canvas with him. "Well if that's the case, maybe you would be interested in buying it. For a premier piece of art such as this, it won't go cheaply" he joked while continuing to gauge her reaction. To see Chloe Decker on the verge of being speechless instill a sense of pride in him that he was able to amaze the normally hardened detective.

Chloe broke out of the trance before chuckling at his offer, pretending to reach for her wallet. "Do you take a loan?" She threw back, feeling more like herself again now that the image wasn't facing her.

Stepping around the stand, Lucifer merely held the canvas out to her. "Since you were kind enough to humor the devil in picking up a new hobby, it's only fair that you have this. Ah, wait one moment." Taking it back with him, Lucifer grabbed a black pencil and scribbled something at the bottom. "Perfect, now you have the first original piece from Lucifer Morningstar" he announced proudly before holding it out to Chloe again and she took happily. The image once again struck her and as she basked in the loveliness that was his version of her, she saw the clean, cursive signature at the bottom right of the canvas.

Looking to the man that constantly claimed to be the devil, Chloe nodded her head, silently thanking him for the gift. "I should get back to Trixie. It's getting late." Turning away from him, she left the studio without another word, missing the kind smile that graced his features.

With less traffic heading home, Chloe got back in half the time and dismissed the babysitter, compensating her as promised for staying longer than intended. After bidding her goodbye and checking on Trixie to give her a kiss goodnight because she was asleep, Chloe stood in the middle of her apartment to stare at the canvas again for what seemed like the millionth time. She hadn't received such a kind gift since Dan came by with a bouquet of flowers for dinner months ago.

Lucifer Morningstar continued to surprise her even now with his seemingly selfish attitude only to turn around and do something so considerate out of nowhere.

Turning off the tableside lamp near her daughter's door, she knew exactly where it was going. After dressing down and getting a much-needed shower, Chloe felt more relaxed as she got dressed for bed. Just above her own lamp, there was a picture frame with a generic landscape as the subject. Carefully, she unhooked it from the wall and replaced it with the portrait. After steadying it, Chloe to a step back to gauge its position and was satisfied that it was exactly where it should be. After putting the picture away in a drawer, she hopped into bed and threw the covers over her before reaching over and turning off the lights. Even in the darkness, Chloe's eyes were drawn to the image, almost as if it beckon her with its light, and she smiled once again before finally allowing herself to fall asleep.

* * *

Post A/N: I swear that the writers are trying to kill Deckerstar fans. I was worried going into this episode after all the stuff that I read but once again, they gave us a sweet moment that also reminds us that we need an album of Tom's voice because man, even the cheesy 90s love songs sound like #1 hits coming from him. There is just no way to figure out what the show has planned and I love it. There were definitely so many wonderful moments this season. Even though it's a little frustrating that they are taking some steps backwards, it makes more sense why they seemingly were going to make Lucifer and Chloe canon. I just hope that he can see past his dad's involvement with Chloe's creation because it's clear that he can't stay away from her no matter what he does. Four more episodes to go :)


End file.
